


The Green Ninja's of Ninjago

by caMeraki



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cheesy, lloyd has fallen in love yet again, takes place post season 11 ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caMeraki/pseuds/caMeraki
Summary: What if there were actually two Green Ninja's?Not that Lloyd actually knows his other counterpart in real life anyway.
Relationships: Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. A Green Dispute

**CHAPTER 1: A Green Dispute.**

Today, Lloyd was not green.

Not today.

He hadn't been for a while now, not since she took over.

Nobody needed him anymore.

She was the green ninja now.

This “friend” of his. This friend he didn't even know.

0------------0

“So? Why can't I know who you are!?”

He had asked her to show him her true identity some weeks ago. But, like every other time he had asked, she had once again rejected him.

“No. You know I can't do that.”

“Actually, I don't.” Lloyd had said, raising his voice. “I should have the right to know who you are. We’re partners, Myst.”

“I know we are Lloyd.” She had replied in what appeared to be a struggle. “I just can't.”

“Fine then” Lloyd hissed, finally losing his temper. “You can protect Ninjago all on your own then. You’re perfectly capable of that I'm sure.”

Before she could have said anything though, he’d stormed out of the room like a child throwing a tantrum.

He’d immediately regretted it, and ran back to apologize. But when he’d reached the place they’d been talking (an old car garage somewhere in the middle of Ninjago) she was already gone.

He hadn't seen the Mystery Green Ninja for a month now.

Somebody knocked on Lloyd’s door.

“Sorry. Lloyd isn't here right now. Please leave a message or come back later.” the prerecorded message droned out automatically. 

“You know we all share this room.” the unmistakable, voice of Lloyds fellow ninja, Kai laughed from the other side of the door.

“Yeah. I know.” he replied, just as monotone and sad as his prerecorded message had sounded.

“Can I come in?” Kai asked.

“No.”

Kai sighed. It was a pity sigh, and Lloyd groaned.

“Kai. I just don't want to talk now, kay? I don't want any of your pity either.”

There was no reply from Kai’s side of the door. After a while Lloyd heard the sound of footsteps retreating. 

He was alone again.

“No luck.” Kai said dramatically as he walked into the living area of the monastery. “He won't even let anybody in our room.”

“Well I’m getting sick of sleeping on this lumpy couch!” Jay whined. “It's like I'm sleeping on a pile of rocks.”

“Know how that feels.” Cole mumbled from the opposite side of the room.

Jay glared at him.

“Don’t even start! You get to sleep on the soft couch! The one, might I add, that has a video game console right in front of it!!!” he shouted.

“I was referring to Chen’s island Jay. You know, The place where we were held captive and our powers got stolen. The island that  _ I  _ had to sleep on a bed made of ROCK?! You know, CHEN’S ISLAND where we got thrown off of an airplane without enough parachutes. The place-”

“Where I met Skylor.” Kai interrupted, smiling.

“Who turned out to be the daughter-slash-evil-spy-of the psychopath who did all that to us!?”

Kai shrugged.

“She’s nice now.” he deadpanned.

“Of course I  _ remember _ .” Jay groaned, approaching Cole. “But that all happened in THE PAST, Cole, THE PAST! Nobody cares about your oh-so-painful rock bed anymore”

“Oooh Loudmouth, I am going to-”

“STOP THIS!” Zane shouted as he sprayed Cole’s quickly moving fist with solid ice before it could reach Jay’s shocked, freckled face, causing all of the others to suddenly fall silent. “Do you see what this is doing to us? We can't even go one hour without fighting! Lloyd being all depressed is causing us all to act irrationally.” 

Cole sighed, the momentary anger draining from his face.

“You’re right Zane. We need to get ourselves under control. We are brothers, fellow ninja, we need to stick together. I’m sorry Jay. I shouldn't have lashed out at you, I don't know what came over me. We’re friends not enemies.”

Jay seemed satisfied with this and nodded, just as Nya walked in with Lloyd’s Ninja suit.

“Hey guys I found-”

She stopped short when she saw Cole’s fist frozen in the direction of Jay’s face and Kai smirking as he slouched on the wall.

“Are you four seriously fighting again?” she demanded. 

“Nope.” Kai said, popping the “p”

He laughed.

“I can't believe you guys!” she said disappointedly. She turned to leave, but then seemed to think better of it. “You probably don't care, but I found this in Lloyd’s trash can when I went to go collect it this morning.” She held up the suit she’d entered with.

“What!” Kai gasped, Finally rising from his slouch. “He let you in there to collect trash, but he wont let any of us? We LIVE in there!” 

Now it was Nya’s turn to laugh. 

“Guess he really hates you guys.”

Kai frowned, but did not argue.

“Did he say anything?” Cole asked.

“No, he didn't. I’m worried about him.” Nya glanced at the floor, then at the suit she held in her hands. “What caused all this to happen anyway?”

0------------0

Some time had gone by without any crimes or deadly monsters to fight and Lloyd was beginning to feel bored. What was a Ninja supposed to do when there was no evil to fight.

He sure didn't want to revert back to his old ways of sleeping in and playing video games all day. He’d already learned that lesson.

So, Lloyd was busy taking strolls around the streets of Ninjago, and the surrounding suburbs, just enjoying the scenery. 

It wasn't the most fun thing to do, but sometimes he simply felt like doing something different.

However, one particularly sunny afternoon he was recognised.

“Wow! Mom look! It's the green ninja! Look!”

“Oh my! Why it certainly is! isn't it!?”

“What was that? The green ninja?”

Before long there was a crowd, and Lloyd was desperate to get out of it. People were swarming him with questions and shrieks and things to sign. He just couldn't handle it. He frantically scanned the crowd for a means of escape, but found none, and every time he spotted an opening, sombody always blocked it. More and more people that showed up and with each addition Lloyd felt himself feeling more and more trapped. He covered his head with his hands and sank to his knees. He tried to forget the swarm.

“Can't you see the boy needs some space!?” A voice finally cut through the noise like a sharp knife.

People started to back away slowly, with shameful looks in their eyes, as Lloyd rose to seek out his saviour.

There was a girl with long, wavy brown hair and a kind face standing in front of him. She was smiling and Lloyd could see a small dimple on her left cheek. Her soft grassy eyes gazed at him as he lay there on the floor like some kind of weirdo.

She was extending a hand towards him. 

He accepted it, coming to the realization that she had been the loud voice to move the crowd.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

And… 

And her voice was quiet, soft, smooth, and…

Quiet.

Lloyd had not expected this. If she had really shouted for the people to leave, then her voice must be loud.

“Thanks.” he muttered. “For… scattering the crowd.”

“Oh!” she laughed. “That wasn't me.”

“It wasn't?” 

“No. Some stranger in a cloak. They left before anybody could catch a glimpse of them.” she said.

Her voice was soothing.

“I thought that I should help you up.” she smiled. “You looked pretty helpless lying there on the floor like that.”

Lloyd laughed and she laughed along with him. 

Lloyd found himself admiring the way she laughed. Her laughter echoed in his head, like a soothing song, putting him at ease.

“I should probably go.” The girl said. “I'm going to guess that you don't want my company... You're famous, right?”

Lloyd reached for her arm to stop her from leaving.

“I… uh… not really. Um I didn't catch your name...”

“June. My name is June. And yours?”

“Lloyd... Lloyd Garmadon.”

0------------0

In his solitude Lloyd couldn't help but think of her. 

Of June. 

The girl who had helped him all those weeks ago.

The girl he knew he was falling for.

She had been so kind to him, and had surprised him when she seemingly did not know him for his famous ninja personnel, the green ninja. Not before anyway. For some reason this, among other things, made Lloyd begin to feel happier whenever he thought of her.

Less sad anyway. 

He knew that he was probably overreacting with this whole being depressed in the ninja’s room and all, but he didn't know what else to do.

It’s not like Ninjago needed him anyway. 

They had Mystery to protect them.

“Lloyd. I'm coming in. Whether you want me to or not.” A bold and fierce voice said from outside.

Lloyd didn't argue.

Nya unlocked his cage and walked in. She had been here once before to collect his garbage, and he didn't have a problem with it. As long as she didn't try to persuade him to get a life like the others.

“Lloyd…” she started to say, but was interrupted.

“I don't want your pity, and I just want to be left alone.” Lloyd told her.

“I was just coming here to tell you there’s a girl who came to the monastery. She is asking to see you.” Nya finished angrily. “I'm going to send her over here okay?”

Lloyd nodded his head, but only because he thought that it might be June.

It wasn't.

“Nya! I thought you said it was ‘a girl’ not Mystery. You _ know _ who Mystery is!” He shouted.

But Nya was already gone.

Instead, Lloyd was forced to face the very person who was causing all the distress. Her face full of makeup and mask mocked him from his seat on the bed, and her dark green ninja robes seemed to laugh as he stood to address her. His eyes filled with anger.

“Nice to see you too.” Mystery laughed.

“What do you want?” 

“I came to apologize silly! Why are you acting so childish about this?” Mystery smiled and pinched her own arm.

Lloyd felt a prick on his. 

He pinched the spot back, harder.

Mystery winced.

“I'm sorry Lloyd okay!? If I’m what's causing all of this, I didn't mean to make you all depressed like this.”

Lloyd ignored her and instead pinched himself again.

He heard her voice catch, when, this time, he pinched even harder.

“We’re a TEAM Lloyd! We have to work together.”

When she said this, Lloyd lost it.

“A ‘team’? Is that what we are? Last I checked you couldn't even trust me and you are perfectly capable of being the green ninja on your own.” he shouted.

Mystery’s gaze shifted to the floor, and the room was silent for a moment.

“You know, you were supposed to be the only one.” Mystery eventually said. “I wasn't supposed to get in the way. There weren't supposed to be two. I-I’m so sorry Lloyd.” 

Her eyes began to fill with tears and Lloyd was quick to jump to her side. They’d had this conversation before, many times, and Lloyd always shooed her doubts away. He wasn't sure whether he should do it this time.

“I know.” said Lloyd, giving in. “I  _ was _ the green ninja, but I can't control all the things that will happen. Now there are two of us, and you’re right. We need to stick together and protect each other as well as Ninjago, because if one of us were to get hurt or…” he gulped “You know, die-”

“So would the other.” Mystery finished for him.

Lloyd punched her arm playfully, feeling the punch in his arm as well. 

“Yeah.”

Mystery looked up at him.

“Why the sudden change of heart.” she asked.

“Ah. I was getting kinda bored of shunning everyone.” Lloyd said, and smiled a mischievous smile, one that you would often see Kai wearing as he did the sort of thing Kai did. (Who knows exactly what that is…)

“You’re a real pile of trash, you know that.” Mystery chuckled.

“I know.” Lloyd said as he walked out of the ninja’s room for what seemed like the first time in years.

Jay would surely be happy to get his bed back.

0------------0


	2. Gone Missing

CHAPTER 2: Gone Missing

Jay sure was happy to get his bed back.

“Yippie!” he shouted the moment he saw Lloyd walk into the living area where all the others were gathered.

And then he immediately ran off to the ninja’s room with a handful of his blankets and pillows. 

Mystery laughed and told Lloyd she was going to go to the bathroom, then left down the hallway.

“So. what made you want to leave the room.” Cole asked him.

“Uh. Bored I guess.”

“Bored?” Nya said with a frown, directed at Lloyd. “You know your such a-”

“Pile of trash?” Lloyd suggested.

“I was going to say such a Nadakhon… but yeah.”

The others looked at Nya with confused faces. 

“Um… okay? I guess I’m a Nadakhon.” Lloyd said after a few seconds.

“Did I hear the evil name of that Djinn I hate???” Jay shouted as he returned to the room.

“Yeah I was comparing Lloyd to him.” Nya shouted back.

Jay gasped.

“Nya! You must be really mad at him!” he said.

“Sounds about right.” Nya laughed, with a glare in Lloyds direction.

“Am I the only one who’s extremely confused right now?” Lloyd asked the others in complete and utter confusion.

There was a chorus of “Nope’s” and “uh-uh’s” 

“Inside Joke.” Jay said, smiling at Nya.

Nya smiled back, and things in the small room began to feel a bit awkward. 

“So! Lloyd’s feeling better!” Kai said. “It’s nice to have you back buddy.” 

“Here. Here!” Cole agreed.

Jay whispered something to Nya and she laughed.

The others shared a look, before there was a knock on the doors of the Monastery. 

The Ninja usually didn't get visitors, seeing that they lived on one of the highest mountains in Ninjago, and to reach the top, you would have to climb an extremely long flight of stairs. When they did, however, they always immediately answered. Who knows what it could be. Usually something bad…

Lloyd burst the door open.

It was a girl, and she seemed to be very out of breath.

A girl Lloyd recognised far too much.

“June? What’s going on?” 

“Lloyd!” She grabbed his shoulder to keep balance. “Something’s happened.”

The rest of the ninja arrived at the door at this. 

“What?” Jay asked, getting that look on his face. A mixture of excited and terrified, with a little pinch of funny.

“People in my town keep going missing.” June breathed.

0---------------------0

The Ninja invited June inside, and gathered around to discuss the issue that the girl had brought to their monastery.

Jay was confused and disappointed on the whole matter.

Usually the police took care of these kinds of things. Ninja were reserved for more formidable threats.

Like say, an evil djinn who might kidnap Jay’s fellow ninja (Nya), because she looked similar to the person he’d liked back in his day.

Jay hated those kinds of djinns. Not that he’d met any other kind of djinn before. The other ninja, save Nya, had forgotten about even meeting the one djinn in the first place, which Jay couldn't fathom. How could you forget the day ninjago was torn apart bit by bit because of a power hungry djinn who wanted to marry Nya. 

He and Nya hadn't forgotten, but that was probably because they were the only ones not affected by Jay’s wish for none of the djinn craziness to happen in the first place.

Jay glanced over at the others.

“So, why did you come to us?” Lloyd asked the girl.

Jay couldn't help but notice a hint of familiarity in the eyes of the girl and Lloyd when they talked to each other. He whispered his observation to Nya and she agreed with him. 

Somehow Lloyd knew this girl.

“The police won't listen to me. Our town is such a small one, that the important officers of Ninjago City, don't really care” the girl replied in a soft tone.

“Wait, I thought that every town, big or small, had at least one officer in it?” Jay spoke up.

“She was the first to disappear.” The girl whispered. “Next was the children at the elementary school.”

“That’s terrible,” Nya gasped.

“Yeah.” Lloyd agreed, “and we are going to find them.”

“Okay,” Kai said, “but we need to wait for Mystery to get back before we plan anything.” he shivered. “Remember last time we made a plan without her.”

Cole made a scared sound.

“Yep. how could you forget.” he said.

“Yeah, you're probably right.” Lloyd said, and pinched his arm twice.

Jay remembered Lloyd and Mystery telling them about their strange connection. If either Mystery or Lloyd were to experience bodily pain, the other would feel the sensation just as one had. They explained though, that the other would not feel anything if one were simply touching a soft blanket, only sharp pains were felt, that’s why Lloyd and mystery used pinching to tell the other something. When Lloyd pinched his arm twice, it meant that he needed to speak with Mystery.

A minute later, she walked into the room and plopped down on the empty chair next to Lloyd.

“Man, this place is a maze.” She said, then, “Who’s that?” 

She gestured to the girl who was on her phone now for some reason.

“Oh!” She looked up from the device suddenly, “I’m June. Nice to meet you…”

“I’m the Mystery Green Ninja, you can call me Mystery if you want, or just Myst.”

Jay looked at June who was on her phone again.

“Uh…” he started to ask her what was so important, but she clicked her phone and apologized to everybody before he could get the words out.

“I'm so sorry, some people in my village just informed me that another child has gone missing! People are scared.” she said.

“We must hurry then.” Zane pointed out. “The longer we wait the more people might disappear.” 

“Zane’s right.” Lloyd said, looking around the room for something. “Um. Has anybody seen my Ninja Suit?” he asked the others.

Nya and Jay shared a look.

“We. Took it out to the trash.” Jay said.

“Wait what!?” Lloyd screamed.

“You're the one who threw it away.” Jay said.

Lloyd groaned.

Jay laughed.

“He was joking.” Nya smiled, and tossed him the suit. “I have it.”

“Thanks,” Lloyd said, with a little glare at Jay. “We should get going. June, lead the way.”

0----------------------0

“When you said ‘lead the way’ I didnt think you meant ‘ride a dragon across the sky, in front of all of your other dragons.’” June screamed, somehow managing to keep her voice soft, and failing to keep up the balance on Lloyds dragon.

“Can you just drive it?” she asked him. “I’m not that great at flying things.

“Yeah. sure. Just tell me where to go.” Lloyd said as he switched spots on his green dragon with June.

Once he gained control, Lloyd heard a noise behind him. Mystery was approaching him on her green dragon.

“Is June alright?” she asked.

“I'm fine.” June called back.

Mystery, seemingly satisfied, turned around and continued to ride on from the back. 

When they finally arrived at the small town, Lloyd heard June breath a sigh of relief, as Lloyd made his elemental dragon disappear. She stood there for a moment, Lloyd assumed she was catching her breath, then she walked away from him, and over to Mystery. 

This confused Lloyd. 

They hadn't even known each other until today, I guess they just caught on quickly… he thought. 

“Well I’m going to head home.” June said suddenly. “Can somebody escort me, so I don't get captured or something? I’m feeling a little nervous about all of this.”

Lloyd jumped at the opportunity. He’d wanted some alone time with June since he saw her face appear at the doorstep of the monastery. 

Before he could offer however, Mystery patted June’s back.

“Of course.” She said, “I’ll escort you home, and the others can start investigating.”

June and Mystery started to walk off in the other direction.

Strange, Lloyd thought.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

From the diary of MGN.

I don't know why I'm a Green Ninja, all I remember is waking up in my room and stretching, only to find that there was a large glowing, green ball of light protruding from my hands. I never told my parents about it, I didn't want them worrying. Eventually I contacted the Ninja, the masters of Spinjitzu, and told them of my powers.

I had also gained parkour skills that I'd never dreamed of having in the past. Soon enough, Lloyd and I discovered that we shared some strange kind of connection. When I hurt myself, he would feel the pain, and if he got hurt… well, you get it.

I began to go by the name of “The Mystery Green Ninja.” because nobody knew who I was, in fact, everything about me was a mystery. It was confusing. There was only supposed to be one Green Ninja.

Now there are two.

I covered my face with extensive makeup and masks, my face under the mask would appear white with red designs on my cheeks. Much like our old empress, and her daughter, Harumi.

But without the mask you could probably still tell who I was, so I covered the makeup with a mask that felt like a soft scarf on my face. The mask was green, and resembled any ordinary ninja mask, with my own little variations of course, like how my hair fell out of the mask.

Or it appeared to anyway.

When I transform into the Mystery Green Ninja, using spinjitzu to quickly change, I direct some of my power to my hair, transforming it from its original color, to a pure white.

I like it.

When in costume, I keep it up in a ninja-style, messy ponytail. A tight, golden, metal band stands where my hair meets skin and connects to my mask.

My Ninja clothes are long robes of silky green fabric, a-lot like the robes of my fellow ninja, Nya, but they are green. (obviously)

I say I fit right in.

Except Lloyd is mad at me.

I want to show him who I am, I really do, but things are more complicated than that. I just can't tell him.

Maybe before, but not anymore.

Not now.

Things between us have changed too much.

0---------------------0

“Hey Lloyd!” Mystery shouted as she returned.

“Hey Myst.” Lloyd replied. “Is June safe?”

“Yeah. She’s safe. I dropped her off at her house.” Mystery reassured him. “Why are you so worried?”

Lloyd shrugged.

“I-I just want her to be safe?” he mumbled, barely audible.

Mystery nodded.

“Yeah,” she said. “June’s safe.”

Suddenly Lloyd’s entire mood changed.

“Well then we should get to work.” He switched from a worried friend to a fierce leader in a matter of seconds, the others gathered around him.

“All we know is that people are going missing and not coming back.” he stated.

“No much to go off of...” Jay said.

“Although I hate to say this, Jay’s right.” Kai replied.

“Hey! What is so bad about being right!?” Jay shouted.

He was ignored.

“Yes, so we need to look around the town, search the place, maybe ask people closely related to the people gone missing a few questions-”

The ninja continued to discuss the issue until a few minutes later, they had a plan.

“Ninja-” Lloyd began.

“GO!” everybody else finished and ran off in their assigned directions.

Jay, Zane and Pixel were going into town, to search the area for clues.

Nya and Kai were looking outside of the town.

Lloyd, Cole and Mystery were going to interrogate town members.

0-----------------------0

The key to being awesome was to act like you were and look the part, this was Kai’s motto.

That and A Ninja Never Quits, of course...

And, “it's not the size of a Ninja in a fight, but the size of the fight in the Ninja”...

Point being, Kai had a-lot of mottos, but that one was definitely at the top of his list.

Awesomeness couldn't simply be achieved when wanted. You had to work hard to reach Kai’s level.

But Kai had always been awesome, he decided.

Since he was born…

“KAI!? Are you even listening to me?” Nya shouted in his ear.

Kai turned to look at his sister.

Of course, he’d heard nothing she’d just said, but she didn't have to know that.

“Of course!” he said, smirking.

“Then why didn't you respond to my question?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I was thinking about it.” Kai replied.

Nya rolled her eyes.

“You know, you can be really annoying sometimes Kai”

“Ah, there’s where you're wrong!” Kai chuckled. “You are the annoying little sibling in this situation.”

Nya growled.

“Woah tiger.” Kai said, holding up a hand as if to fend her off.

“ANYway,” Nya said, “I asked you what you thought this was.”

She held out a piece of cloth, it was an orange-yellow color and had a bit of brown in the corner.

Kai recognised it all too well.

He smiled.

“Well?” Nya pushed.

Kai shook his head, keeping the smile plastered across his face, and turned to look at Nya.”

“I can't believe you don't recognise it.” he laughed.

Nya looked at him dumbfounded for a moment, but then she recognised his smile.

It was a certain smile, he only wore when thinking of a certain person.

“Kai” Nya warned. “This isn't good.”

Kai looked at her.

“Why not?”

“If Skylor-”

“Finally! You figured it out!”

“Kai.” this time her warning was more serious. “If Skylor was here, and her ninja suit was on… and it ripped?”

Kai’s smile dropped like a hot stone.

“She could be in danger.” he said.

Nya smiled, a sad, scared smile.

“Finally. You figured it out.” she said.

0-------------------0

“I know we're here searching for clues… but do you really have to do this again Zane?”

“Do what?”

Pixel put on her best, do you really want to go there frown and gestured to Zane in general.

“You know, wearing an oversized trench coat and eyepiece, talking in a weird accent, pretending like we all can't hear you TALKING IN THIRD PERSON!?” Pixel growled.

Last time he had done this, her and Zane had been on a case: Find Milton Dyre. After Zane had been captured during the investigation, Pixel had found the man on her own.

“I've already told you Pix,” Zane said in his normal voice. “All successful detectives on television and other such media act like this. It must account for something.”

“I find that highly improbable.” Pixel deadpanned.

In response, Zane just tipped his hat at her with a wink, before resuming his act.

Pixel shook her head and sighed.

“Okay, but if you get us killed I'm going to kill you.”

“I think it's fun!” Jay piped in. “Makes the whole work thing more enjoyable.”

“Whatever.” Pixel sighed as she led the group through the town. “Anything we spot could be a clue, if you notice anything at all, examine it more closely. It's impossible to know for sure what part it may have played in the schematics of things. Who knows, it might be extremely important, we just can’t tell yet, so-”

“Of course, the lady was right.” Zane interrupted in his detective voice. “And I had every right to believe her words. She was like a fountain of the purest water spewing out truth and wisdom as she trudged on. Even through the darkest of our days, her light guided me, and I followed closely in its wake…”

As Zane continued to talk nonsense, Pixel turned to Jay. She’d never thought that she’d pick Jay over Zane to discuss her plan in length, but when Zane turned detective, he went full on Sherlock Holmes.

But of course, Jay was fixated on Zane, laughing his guts out as Zane went on to talk about how Pixel had “appeared when all hope was lost.”

Pixel frowned, but continued to search for clues.

0---------------0

Cole stared at his fellow Ninja as they awkwardly tried to have a conversation. He tried not to laugh out loud. He could tell that Lloyd was still annoyed that Mystery wouldn't tell him who she was.

“What are some questions you think we should ask people?” Lloyd was asking now. 

It took Cole a moment to realize that Lloyd was talking to him. He looked up and made a surprised sound.

“Nice to see you green Ninja’s have stopped trying to hold a conversation.” He laughed. 

They just glared back at him.

Mystery took a step towards him.

“What is that supposed to mean?” she asked menacingly, her glare intensifying. 

Cole took a step back.

“Gosh, Forget I said anything.” Cole chuckled. “You know, you two can be really intimidating when you gang up like that.”

Lloyd and Mystery shared a look.

“We're at the first house.” Lloyd suddenly blurted out. 

Cole was confused as to why Lloyd walked to a random house in the middle of the town to interrogate first. 

“Why this specific house?” Mystery asked nervously. 

Sometimes Cole couldn't tell if Lloyd and Mystery were just really good friends… or something more.

Lloyd stepped up to the door and knocked on it. With a shrug.

A scared looking woman cracked it open. When she saw Lloyd there, the fear from her face melted away, leaving only pure amazement. Lloyd looked extremely uncomfortable. Cole wondered how often he was spotted out like this. 

He also wondered why people never did this when he knocked on their doors. Not that he went around knocking on doors or anything. Maybe if he did- 

Cole smacked himself.

He really needed a nice big slice of cake right about now. 

The Woman’s Gaze drifted from Lloyd to Mystery and her eyes widened. Cole threw his hands up in the air. Was he not good enough for this woman. 

His hand flipping seemed to do the trick however, because at the motion, the Woman’s gaze flew towards him. 

She let out a shriek. 

Cole smirked, that was more like it. 

Lloyd smiled his perfect calming smile at the woman, Cole wished he had a smile like that. 

“Can we ask you a few interrogation questions?” Lloyd asked.

The Woman nodded, opening her door wider. 

“C-come in.” she stuttered. “You can call me May.”

Out of the corner of Cole’s eye, Mystery was fidgeting uncomfortably. Cole frowned, Mystery didn't seem like the nervous type. 

“Take a seat, um… I'm going to go get the rest of my family.” The woman said, gesturing to some couches. 

“Honey! Get June, the Ninja are here!!!” she called up some stairs.

Cole had to force himself not to laugh. 

Wasn't June the girl who had come to get help from the Ninja? The one Lloyd had been gazing at until Mystery took her home. 

Suddenly, it made sense why they had come to this specific house first. 

A Man came down the stairs a moment later. 

“I don't know where June is.” He said, already starting to panik. 

Lloyd jumped to his feet, flipping towards Mystery.

“I thought you told me you got her home safe.” he hissed. 

Cole ran up to the couple, who was standing in the corner, shocked. 

“It might get a little loud. I would suggest heading outside.” he said to them, they nodded.

“WHY WOULD IT ‘GET LOUD’?” Lloyd shouted at Cole as he ushered the poor couple out of their own house. 

He stood outside, trying to carry out the investigation on his own as the screaming started. 

0--------------------------0

“I was sure that she was safe.” Mystery assured Lloyd. “I brought her right here to this very house and left her in her room.”

“ALONE!?” Lloyd shouted.

“YES! OKAY? I LEFT HER HERE ALONE!” Mystery shouted back. 

Lloyd groaned. 

“Why would you do that?” he said, glaring daggers at her. 

“I didn't know it would be a problem.” Mystery growled back. 

“WELL IT WAS! AND NOW SHE’S MISSING!” 

Mystery scratched her arm as hard as she could, trying not to cry out from the pain. 

Lloyd did cry out though. 

“It. was. a. mistake.” she said. “Why do you have to be so mean about it?” 

Lloyd laughed. 

“So now I’m the mean one?” he said, suddenly quiet.

“What do you mean?”

Lloyd shot a hurt look at her. 

“I mean that not telling your BEST FRIEND the ONE THING they want to know about you, which just happens to be the most important thing about you. Why can't you tell me who you are?” Lloyd said, starting to tremble.

Mystery looked away.

“I thought you said we were a team.” 

“And we are a team.” Lloyd frowned, “But as a team we are very divided. I know almost nothing about you, and you know everything about me. And yet, you couldn't even trust me to take June back home, and now she’s missing.”

“I-” Mystery began. But Lloyd stopped her. 

“You keep making up excuses to stop me from knowing your real identity, and I don't know why. I don't care who you are. You could be a former wanted criminal for all I care, you've proven to me over and over that you can be trusted. So, you can tell me whoever you are under that mask, and we can put all this behind us. Lloyd choked out. “please.”

A tear fell down Mystery’s cheek, she sniffed. It was more complicated than that. At first, she had planned to tell Lloyd once she knew she could trust him. And now she trusted him, but she still couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. 

She sniffed, and looked at Lloyd’s sincere face. She smiled under the mask. He was so perfect to everyone, even if he lost control of his emotions every once in a while. 

But she just couldn't do it. 

“I-I cant.” she said, and tried to walk away. However, Lloyd grabbed her arm before she could go too far. 

She was forced to face him, and when she saw the expression on her face, she crumbled. Lloyd looked as if his whole life was a depressing lie.

“How long are you going to make me wait for an answer?” he asked her.

She choked, and a few tears fell down her face. 

“I-I don't know Lloyd. I really don't.” 

She tried tugging away, but Lloyds grip held tight.

“Fine then, just tell me this-and be honest-” Lloyd’s eyes teared up. After a moment he asked her; “Does anybody else know?” 

Mystery shook. 

“I have to go.” she said, shifting her gaze to the floor.

Lloyd shook his head at her, looking more betrayed than ever. 

Then he let her go as the tears began to fall from his face. 

Mystery left him there, crying on the floor as she ran out the door and past Cole. 

The truth was, she really did want Lloyd to know who she was. But she didn't want anything to change between them. She really liked it when she was with Lloyd, and him knowing her identity would change everything. 

When Lloyd was with Mystery, he was fun, amazing and perfect.

But when he was actually with her, he was a whole different person, and Mystery wasn't sure she liked it. She didn't want Lloyd to treat her differently if he knew who she really was. 

At least June was out of the picture now that everybody thought she was missing too. That helped make it easier to focus on finding the missing folk. 

Mystery pulled out her phone, and sent a message to the only other person that knew her not only as Mystery, but June as well.

"Hey Skylor! June’s reported as missing, you don't have to worry about changing your form to help me out anymore, I’ll just be Mystery for now! Maybe you can help us find the missing people? -Mystery"


End file.
